


Referenced

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Bishop, McGee.  Out with it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #507 "annoy"

“Bishop, McGee,” snapped Gibbs, later that afternoon. “Out with it.”

His two agents glanced at each other, then McGee said, “It’s nothing, boss. It’s just been… weird, today.”

“The case?” Gibbs asked.

“No,” said Bishop. “Yes. I mean—”

“Boss, you have to have noticed all the movie references that have come up,” said McGee. “It just… it’s been weird without Tony around to annoy us with them, that’s all.”  


“I noticed,” said Gibbs. “Now, get back to work. And McGee?”

“Yes, boss?”

“You can set up a video-talk thing with Tony later, in Abby’s lab?”

McGee grinned. “Yes, boss.”

THE END


End file.
